Everybody Needs An One True Place
by Pricat
Summary: Lilo's cousin Zara comes to live with her and the ohana but is an outsider but will learn to find her one true place while helping to stop an new foe from taking over the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

**A/N Here's another Stitch fic but I'm going to delete the one I started yesterday since it hasn't gotten any reviews and I like the idea for this one better but was inspired by research on the english dub of the Stitch anime and this popped into my head but it involves Lilo's cousin Zara who's an outsider like her cousin and loves the experiments but while living in Kauai, Lilo and the ohana will help her find her one true place where she belongs and make her feel happy.**

**I hope other Stitch fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was early morning as Lilo was in the kitchen making coffee.

It was seven in the morning but she had a good reason because her cousin Zara was coming to live with her and her ohana while her parents were sorting things out but she hoped that Zara would love being here but knew she liked the experiments as she'd sent her letters and e-mails about them but was a little scared because she had a strange dream about an new foe, someone she and the others hadn't faced before but she shook those thoughts out of her mind as she prepared to leave but smiled finding Stitch asleep in the back seat of the X-Buggy as she drove away from the house.

She hoped that things would be okay but knew things were never as they seemed in her ohana but she didn't care especially now that she was twenty one and was happy being herself.

She smiled as she was getting closer to Honolulu Airport where Zara's plane would be landing as Stitch woke up.

She smiled at that.

"Zara here yet?" he said yawning.

Lilo shook her head.

"Not yet.

But we're near the airport so we're not that far." she answered as the car went onwards.

She knew he looked worried but had a feeling that he was nervous about Zara but understood but had a feeling it was more than that, probably to do with a bad dream.

The blue furred experiment was quiet but was worried about Lilo because he knew she had been having strange dreams but were actually nightmares and shuddered remembering her moaning the other night as she had been tossing and turning.

He remembered the last time he'd had nightmares when the glitch was in effect but shook those memories away.

He hoped that she'd be okay but hoped whatever she was dreaming about wouldn't come true.

* * *

Zara's eyes opened as the plane landed in Honolulu but she was excited but more nervous as she got off the plane knowing that she didn't know a lot about Lilo but wanted to know more about her from her letters but was nervous knowing her parents were never going to sort things out but shook those thoughts away as she entered the airport.

She was twelve with shoulder length hair which was different shades of purple, wore black with ankle boots but was slender with pierced ears but wore a locket around her neck as she adjusted the back pack strap as she saw Lilo waiting for her but laughed a little as Stitch hugged her leg.

"You must be Stitch.

Lilo told me about you and your cousins.

This is gonna rock!" she answered as he laughed.

Lilo watched as he got off her leg and headed towards the car but had saw nervousness in Zara's eyes as Lilo led her to the X-Buggy as she got in the front seat but she was quiet most of the ride home but Lilo understood as this was all a little overwhelming to her.

But Stitch noticed that she needed somebody to talk to as they stopped at a gas station.

"Zara what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing Stitch.

You wouldn't understand." she answered.

"Try." he replied as she sighed.

"Everything seems so...... hard at the moment.

My parents are always fighting, I get into fights in school with snobby girls and everything feels like it's about to fall apart at the seams.

That's why I was sent here.

So I don't know about the divorce." she said.

"Zara what is Divorce?" he asked.

"I-It's when people who love each other decide they've had enough and leave and never are together again and fight over who gets their kids like me.

I wish I was an experiment like you." she explained.

Stitch was amazed and surprised by that.

He had heard that divorce word before but never knew what it meant until now but felt bad for her knowing how it felt to not know where you belonged until they found their one true place where they belonged but he wanted to tell Lilo.

But Lilo was surprised to see he was strangely quiet on the rest of the way back to Kauai.

But she smiled as they returned to the house but heard laughter as Jumba was chasing somebody but smiled seeing it was his daughter Lyria that he'd created a year ago but was very spirited.

Zara was curious but Stitch went to help Jumba catch Lyria.

* * *

Nani had returned home but was making dinner as Lilo entered with Zara but Nani noticed Zara was very shy but it reminded her of Lilo when she was younger but hoped she would adjust as time went on in Kauai but Lilo was amazed searching through her back pack finding books, notebooks, a stuffed experiment doll and other things in there but she smiled because this stuff reminded her of herself when she was younger but she needed to talk to Stitch about something important but Zara unpacked as she left the room but she hoped she'd like it.........


	2. Finding It Hard to Adjust

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

Stitch was outside in the back yard helping Jumba with something but he wondered what was bothering him but the Quanta Quaglian wouldn't say but he was bothered by what Zara had said eariler but more bothered by Lilo having strange nightmares but he hoped they would be okay but he felt a bit of a rift between him and Lilo since she'd turned twenty one since she was doing more things alone but still had time for him and the other experiments but knew she was busy preparing for college.

Jumba sighed seeing his creation break things in the Big Red Battleship but was understanding because he too was upset about Lilo going to college but couldn't change her mind but tried to calm him down as he held him in his arms like the father he was.

"It's okay 626.

I know you're upset about Bigger Girl going to college but there's not much we can do about it.

But Zara might keep us on our toes." he answered.

Stitch nodded in reply.

He then went into the house as Jumba cleaned up most of the mess.

He was very curious about the young human that had joined the ohana but would have to wait as he had no idea a probe was watching him and his ohana but sighed going inside but he hoped the others were in a good mood but smiled seeing Lyria begin to stir from sleep after he made her take an nap.

"Papa I was dreaming." she said as he smiled broadly.

He loved her even if he had created her but knew the Grand Council Woman would be angry at him for making her but he shook those thoughts away as they left the Big Red Battleship and entered the house but the child was curious at seeing Zara but understood after Lilo explained to her.

But they noticed that Zara was quiet as they ate but watched as she excused herself from the table but Lilo sighed knowing Zara was finding it hard to adjust but was more worried seeing Gantu.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Jumba.

It's urgent." he told them.

Jumba wondered what was going on as they went outside to the Big Red Battleship where nobody could annoy them.

But she wanted to go check up on Zara bringing dessert upstairs for her but noticed a cool poster of a were wolf on Zara's door but opened it softly but saw she was asleep as she put the dessert on the bedside table so she could have it when she woke up but seeing her asleep and helpless like that made her think of when she was younger and had nobody after her parents died apart from Nani.

"_She needs a friend._

_She looks so sad and helpless asleep."_ she thought leaving the room.........

* * *

Stitch wondered what was bothering Lilo as he lay on the bed covers of her bed that night.

He had no idea that she was thinking about Zara and how it made her feel bad knowing that she was finding things hard right now in her life as her parents in Okinawa were always fighting and never paid any real attention to her.

"I need you to do something for me." she began.

He wondered what was wrong.

"Did Stitch do something wrong?" he said as she smiled.

"No you haven't done anything wrong but I need you to protect Zara for me." she answered.

His ears perked up at that but he sensed worry in her voice as she'd said that.

"Lilo need me, right?" he asked.

"Yes I do but Zara needs you more.

She's like me when we first met, sad, alone.

She feels like nobody wants her and she needs a friend.

But this would help me when I go to college." she said.

But she saw him roll into a ball and leave the room but she knew that would've happened if she'd told him but he had an idea as he ran to the Big Red Battleship but was relieved that Jumba wasn't there as he entered but saw what he was looking for, the machine that Jumba had made to create experiments as he started it up but entered his DNA into it as it began to create it.

He hoped this would work.

* * *

But as she woke up in the morning, Lilo was nervous not finding Stitch anywhere but regretted last night but knew it had to happen but she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings but knew she wasn't five anymore but sometimes felt deep down inside that part of her was still there but she hoped that he was okay as she entered the kitchen but found her friend passrf out but she wondered what he'd been doing but had no idea he'd made himself a child so somebody would still need him but Jumba had found out but wasn't angry at him for it but had kept the baby experiment in a container in the Big Red Battleship but he noticed Lilo was tired.

"_She had another bad dream._

_Shouldn't have been mad._

_She still needs me."_ he thought guilty.

She then saw him hug her which made her smile.

But he saw Zara sitting outside alone on the porch but she was sad because she'd gotten a letter from her father telling her he and her mother had divorced as the tears fell from her eyes but she heard soft growling from the Big Red Battleship and was curious as she opened the door and went inside but was amazed but wondered why Jumba hated anybody being in here but heard the soft growling from a container but the being inside made her smile.

It was a young experiment with black beady eyes, fluffly light purple fur and was happy to see her.

"Wow you're so cute.

I'm going to call you Haika.

You like that?" she asked as he growled softly hugging her.

But she saw a smile on Jumba's face as he saw she was happy for once.

* * *

But in the regions of deep outer space, somebody was happy as the probe had returned but it was an experiment with glowing purple eyes but cackled seeing the footage from Earth and knew that Jumba was weaker now so things could go as they were planned........


	3. Feeling Bad

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and mucho mahalo to Stitch8000 for reviewing because it made me very happy but I'm not sure if Stitch would go with her or not but it would be cute but the college's insurance would go up because sometimes he gets a little hyper if you know what I mean. But I hope you enjoy this chapter but I'm still working on the villain for this fic.**

* * *

Zara was a little jumpy seeing Jumba there but he smiled seeing her with Haika in her arms but he had an idea but knew it was bad because Haika had just been created but he knew that Stitch could help her but he knew he wanted to be with Lilo but knew she was pushing him away but not on purpose because she still loved him and was always going to be part of the ohana vut Lilo was trying to do things on her own but he needed to talk to his creation knowing that he would listen to him.

"Why so sad little one?" he asked Zara.

"I-I'm fine.

Nothing's bothering me." she answered stroking Haika gently.

The Quanta Quaglian could feel something was bothering her but knew that he could help but was worried remembering what Gantu had told him about the strange experiment the Council had told him about.

"_Maybe that is why Lilo has bad dreams." _he thought.

But Zara heard Lilo call her for breakfast as she left Haika with Jumba and left the Big Red Battleship as she went back into the house.

She noticed that Lilo looked really tired but she remembered last night hearing Stitch begging her to sleep.

She saw sadness in Stitch's beady eyes as Lilo was making breakfast while looking at college things but Zara understood as he was under the table but she hoped he'd be okay knowing how hard it was adjusting to change like she was but maybe she could help him but wondered why Lilo was pushing him away which wasn't good but she sighed as pancakes were ready as Jumba and Pleakley entered the kitchen.

But Jumba knew that Stitch was in a very bad mood and knew why seeing Lilo with paper work for her new college but sighed.

"You're going to leave him here while you're at college, right?" Jumba said sadly.

Lilo nodded in reply but saw sadness in his four eyes.

"I expected more from you like when you were little.

What happened to ohana means family?

Or nobody gets left behind or forgotten, hmm?" he said.

"Because I need to have an normal life where I have a job and an ohana of my own where there's no weirdeness or being countlessly involved with you.

Besides Stitch just has to learn to tough these things out.

It's not like when I was little." she said angrily stomping out.

Zara was feeling angry right now at her cousin but saw Stitch holding his cheek where Lilo had hit him in anger.

"626 she didn't mean it.

She's just mad.

She....... still loves you." Jumba reassured him but he went outside just sitting on the hammock.

Zara then went to the Big Red Battleship but Haika was very happy to see her as he was talking in alien because he couldn't talk in English yet but was in her arms.

"Let's go see your Daddy.

He's sad." she said as they left the ship.

* * *

Zathra was happy as he'd escaped from prison in a po9lice cruiser but wanted to take over the galaxy and Earth to make Jumba proud of him because he was one of Jumba's eariler experiments but he'd been arrested and locked up but he smiled as he engaged hyper drive but laughed maniacally as he landed on Earth in Kauai but he smiled walked out of the wreckage as rain hit his black and purple fur as he smiled showing his sharp teeth but headed for a hiding place........

* * *

Lilo sighed as she was in her old room that she and Stitch had slept in since she was five but was sad looking at the photos of her and Stitch along with the cousins and ohana but she'd regretted being mad at Stitch eariler because it hadn't been his fault that her life was different from other kids but she had no idea that she was special but hoped that Stitch would forgive her but heard talking in Zara's room as she opened the door a crack but smiled sadly seeing Zara with Stitch's head resting on her bed but there was ice on the wound but Haika was being very curious in Zara's room which nearly made the young adult giggle but didn't want to be given away.

"Zara....... does Lilo hate Stitch?" the fluffly blue experiment asked.

Zara was shocked hearing him say that as she hugged him as he had a few tears falling from his eyes.

"No she doesn't.

She's just trying to act like an adult but she's no fun like that and even you know it but maybe she just wants to be free but I could be your friend if you want.

Being alone isn't fun, trust me." she answered hugging him.

Lilo had tears in her eyes as she listened to her telling them a story about a lonely vampire and her lonely exprtiment who became friends but it remindeed her of the stories she used to tell to herself and Stitch along with Scrump but needed an nap as she went to her room but fell asleep instantly but felt Stitch beside her........


	4. Promising to Protect Her

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and mahalo to Stitch8000 for reviewing.**

**You're right about that feeling but she'll realise in time but I hope you like.**

* * *

Zara smiled waking up but saw Haika asleep on her bed but had Scrump in his arms as he slept but she smiled as she left the room but entered Lilo's room to see Stitch asleep on the bed but saw him wake up shaking as she understood that Lilo wasn't being herself but hugged him but didn't understand why her cousin was being mean to Stitch because she thought he was her best friend but saw tears in his eyes as he was shivering from fear.

"Are you okay?" she asked him gently.

He nodded a little but was sad as he was in her arms but it made him feel better like when Lilo used to do that.

"Stitch had bad dream about Lilo leaving and never coming back.

It made Stitch afraid." he answered.

She understood as she went downstairs but was making breakfast but made pancakes for him.

Jumba smiled seeing that but she was sad.

"He's very sad Uncle.

Lilo...... foesn't understand.

He needs her." she answered as he hugged her.

"He needs you and so does Haika." he answered.

She nodded as she went upstairs but she found Haika playing and trying to make his father happy.

She then entered as Haika ran up to her spraying maple syrup over her but it made Stitch laugh hysterically but Lilo was surprised hearing her friend laugh like he used to but came in seeing Zara and Stitch licking maple syrup off her making her smile but Stitch stopped seeing her as he hid in Zara's closet but Zara was very quiet as she saw her cousin there.

But Lilo sighed as she sat on her bed.

"I-I'm sorry that I hurt him.

I've never done that but I regret it but I just wish things would be what they used to be but I know they can't be but it wouldn't change how much I care about Stitch.

He needs you but you need him." she said.

Zara was surprised to hear that but she understood as she saw her cousin leave the room as Stitch came out of hiding.

"It's okay Stitch.

She's gone but you seem sad seeing her.

You care about her a lot, even love her, right?" she answered as he nodded.

"Ih Zara but Stitch miss old Lilo.

The one who wants to be with me and play Head Hunter but she gone and mean Lilo replaced her." he answered.

But they then decided to go see Jumba but he looked worried as they entered but Stitch could sense something was wrong but Jumba knew that he could trust them.

"626 there's something I need to tell you.

Do you remember Zartha?" the Quanta Quaglian asked.

Stitch shivered in reply.

Zara was curious about this.

"Who's Zartha?" she asked.

"He is one of my creations and like Leroy cannot be turned to good but needs to be stopped but he can use people's desires to get his way and to use people.

He escaped from prison.

I would've asked Lilo to help but Jumba feels he can't trust her right now.

You must help 626 to stop him." he answered as Zara understood.

Stitch saw her smile as they left the Big Red Battleship but it faded as Lilo approached but wanted to talk to her alone but he went to see how Haika was doing but found him eating a cookie.

He hoped Zara was okay.........

* * *

Zara sighed as she was in her room later as Haika was in bed beside her as Stitch was on the bed but wondered what was wrong with her seeing the sadness in her eyes but wondered what Lilo had told her as she sighed steroking Haika's fur.

"Did something bad happen?" Stitch asked as she nodded.

"Ih.

My parents........ were killed in a car crash.

They were driving to the airport and it happened but the police called Lilo a few hours ago.

I'm also starting hula school in a few days but I'm worried, so worried.

I feel so alone." she answered sobbing as a few tears fell on Haika's fur.

"Naga cry.

Ohana means family.

Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.

That's what Lilo used to say." Stitch said hugging her.

"T-Thanks guys.

I feel better." she said as she began to tell a story.

* * *

Later that night when both Haika and Stitch were asleep in Zara's room, Lilo entered but saw sadness on the young teen's face but understood how she felt about losing her parents because hers had died too in a car accident but she knew that Zara was in a sad and depressed state but saw she had been drawing and writing after Haika and Stitch had fallen asleep but she sat on her bed.

"I know how you feel Zara because my own parents were killed in a car accident because they were driving in the middle of a storm but somebody helped me deal with it." she said.

Zara looked at Stitch's sleeping body.

"Yes it was Stitch who helped me but when we adopted him into our ohana, he changed my life forever and I managed to forget about my parents death but I know they care about Nani and me and are watching over us." she told her as she saw the monster in Zara's drawing looked like her father.

"Take care of her for me." she said as she kissed Stitch on the head.

She then left the room but Zara yawned as her eyes got heavy and fell asleep.

* * *

Zathra laughed as he entered the Pelekai house as his eyes glowed.

He could enter a person's dreams and get to them through their emotions and right now the purple and black furred experiment could sense sadness and pain from Zara's room as he headed towards the young teen's room and entered but Stitch awoke as Zara was moaning in her sleep while tossing and turning but she woke up as she heard him talk to her but he saw fear on her face but understood but gasped seeing Zathra as he turned into Jumba but the blue fluffly experiment unflinch as he transformed back into himself but sneered as he disappeared but he needed to be strong for her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry.

Stitch protect Zara." he said reassuring her.

He hoped that Zathra wouldn't come to bother them but sighed as she fell asleep again but right now he wasn't in the mood to sleep remembering that Zathra was evil but one of his functions was to become other's worst fears like Spooky but he hoped that he and Zara could stop him but he hoped that Zara would be okay.

He then felt warmth from his head remembering that Lilo had kissed him there but smiled a little........


	5. Saving Her Through Love

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

Jumba was worried as he listened to Stitch telling him what had happened last night when Zathra had attacked but the Quanta Quaglian was afraid after his creation had finished telling him in the Big Red Battleship but it was very early in the morning and Zara was still asleep with Haika but he was nervous remembering what he'd heard Zara and Lilo talk about but Jumba understood how e felt because he still cared about Lilo even though she was ignoring him and treating him like dirt but still cared about Zara deeply like when Lilo was little but the Quanta Quaglian understood his feelings as he hugged him but broke the fatherly embrace.

"It's okay to love the both of them 626.

They are part of our ohana.

But I see you were spooked by Zathra, no?" he said.

Stitch sighed as he admitted it but Jumba knew that he was more scared for Zara but had an idea that could help the both of them be strong enough to battle Zathra but he needed to tell Stitch about it first.

"What is this idea Jumba?" he asked in Turian.

"It is to give Zara experiment DNA because that way she will be indestructible and powerful enough to help stop Zathra.

But you hate it, right?" he told him.

"Stitch like but will it make Zara full experiment?" he said.

Jumba laughed at that.

"No it won't 626.

It'll help her be as strong as you." he replied.

"Do it." he said as Jumba smiled seeing him leave.

He hoped that Zathra could be destroyed........

* * *

Lilo was in the living room looking through a photo album which was full of photos she and Nani had taken of Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch after they'd became part of the ohana but she smiled warmly at the memories as she saw Nani join her but then saw her eyes glow with purple light like Zathra's which worried Nani.

"Lilo you okay?" she asked her.

She then felt her head ache as the glow faded from her eyes as she nodded but Nani was worried and decided to tell Jumba about this but the Quanta Quaglian was surprised hearing that but then realised why Lilo had been acting strange all along but would tell Stitch later but now he needed to infuse Zara with experiment DNA before Zathra decided to attack as he returned to the Big Red Battleship where Zara was waiting but she was curious as he injected something into her arm but had assured her it was nothing dangerous but Stitch was amazed hearing what had happened to Lilo but wanted to break Zathra's control on her.

"Is that possible?" Zara asked as Jumba nodded.

"Ih Zartha's control over somebody can be broken with Love." he told her.

She then saw Stitch leave but hoped he could break it as her eyes glowed with green light........

She then watched as Jumba examined Haika.

* * *

Stitch was worried as he entered the kitchen but heard Lilo growl as she approached but gasped seeing she was an experiment but was with dark fur, glowing blue eyes and her extra arms were out as she attacked him but he didn't want to fight her as she was his best friend but needed to remind her of that.

"Lilo stop!

Stitch naga fight you.

Ohana, remember?" he said to her as she cackled.

"Ohana is stupid." she replied as he was shocked.

There was only one way to bring her back as he kissed her.

Suddebly he watched as the glowing purple eyes stopped but he saw her hug him.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry.

I never meant to hurt you.

You're my best friend." she said as he smiled.

He then saw Jumba and Zara enter as they smiled........


	6. Remorse and Understanding

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

Zara was amazed as Nani was making dinner for the ohana remembering what had happened eariler when Stitch had broken Zathra's control over Lilo but her cousin was taking an nap in her old room but she saw anger in her Aunt Nani's eyes as she was majubf dinner knowing that an evil genetic experiment had taken over her sister but was glad she was okay now but hoped that she would be okay as she saw both Haika and Stitch outside playing and burning off energy but Jumba and Pleakley knew that Stitch was happy that Lilo was back to normal but sensed he was afraid about Zathra but knew he along with Zara and Lilo could stop him from taking over the galaxy but Jumba noticed that Zara's eyes were glowing with green light like Stitch's.

"Zara you okay baby?" Nani asked her.

"I'll be okay but I just feel funny from the shot Uncle Jumba gave me." she answered her.

Nani then saw her go take an nap but glared at Jumba knowing he'd done something to her niece.

"Don't worry Nani.

I only gave her some experiment DNA so she'll be able to fight Zathra and help save galaxy.

What wrong with that?" he answered as Nani sighed hearing footsteps.

It was Lilo but Jumba saw she had been sleeping but was in experiment form but felt bad for her knowing that Zathra had done this to her the same way he'd attacked Jumba's wife.

"Jumba....... I'm sorry about what I said the last few days." she said.

But the Quanta Quaglian hugged her.

"It wasn't you but it was Zathra making you say and do those things but I know you're back to normal, right?" he answered as Lilo nodded as she then went to find Zara but saw fur starting to grow slowly but didn't want to tell her in case she scared her because she'd been through a lot since coming here......

* * *

Later that night Lilo was awoken by Jumba as she followed him to the Big Red Battleship but wondered what was wrong as she saw worry on his purple brown face but had a feeling it was about Zartha as he nodded in reply.

"Ih but also about Stitch.

His feelings for you have grown deeper from just being friends to being in Love.

Do you remember when he had that glitch?" he answered.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

But what does this have to do with that?" Lilo answered.

"He is _in_ Love with you.

He always has and I know you have too but you thought it wouldn't work out because you were human but now you're experiment so it's okay.

We need your help to stop Zartha." he answered as she nodded.

"I'll help but I'm worried about Zara because she's beginning to grow fur and look like an experiment." she told him.

He understood as he saw her walk over to where Stitch was sleeping and smiled because she found it cute the way he was sleeping as she laid beside him but his eyes opened but smiled.

"Lilo what're you doing here?

Why not in house with ohana?" he asked her.

"I wanted to be with you but I was talking to Jujmba about Zathra.

He is pretty scary for an experiment, even more scarier than Spooky." she told him.

He nodded but she noticed him shivering but calmed down after she hugged him.

"Stitch love Lilo.

Hate when Zathra control you." he answered.

Lilo was very quiet for a few moments.

"I-I'm sorry for what I did when under Zartha's control to you.

You know I wouldn't hurt you." she said as he nodded.

"I know that." he answered as they fell asleep........

* * *

Jumba was nervous as he watched Zara sleep with Haika but noticed she was becoming an experiment but knew she wanted to but knew that Nani would be angry but he knew this was what she wanted but returned to his and Pleakley's room but Pleakley noticed his room mate was very quiet as he climbed into his bed but understood as he fell asleep but Jumba hoped that things would be okay........


	7. Reunited With His Daughter

**Everybody Needs An One True Place**

Zathra was in awe at the changes that Zara was going through in the Pelekai house and wanted her for himself so she would help him take over but knew controlling her wouldn't work because Jumba and the other members of his ohana would be onto him and his plans would be ruined but he had to wait because he knew she wouldn't come to him but would find a way to get to her by observing her but cackled knowing that soon the galaxy would be his.

* * *

Zara was woken by the sound of her alarm clock as her eyes opened but glowed green but was nervous remembering what day today was, her first day at her new school but Haika saw she was nervous as he held up a book to her but she smiled at the experiment child knowing that he wanted to go with her but she couldn't risk the other kids seeing him and finding out about her uncle Jumba's experiments and then they would be taken away by the Government but she answered him in Turian as he understood but she followed him downstairs but saw Nani making breakfast while Lilo was at the table in her experiment form but Zara was very nervous about it because she knew the other kids would make fun of her because she was different but Lilo dispelled her fears making her smile but noticed Stitch wasn't with her but she said that he was asleep as she understood but was quiet eating breakfast as Haika was climbimg on the celiling.

"I'd better go before I'm late." Zara said as she grabbed her stuff and left the house.

But Jumba sensed something was wrong with Zara as he'd seen her eyes glow green as she left but needed to talk to Lilo about it as he saw Haika eating but making a mess.

"I need to talk to you about Zara." he said......

* * *

Zara felt strange as she arrived at the hula school but shook it off as nerves but something inside of her told her it was to do with the shot her Uncle had given her as she entered her classroom as the female teacher dressed in hula gear smiled warmly at her but she saw mny of the kids stare at her but Zara was curious about one of the kids, a girl with purple brown skin, slender with two eyes but looked like she came from where her Uncle Jumba lived but was shy as the popular girls snickered at her as the teacher told Zara to stand near the Quanta Quaglian girl.

"Hi I'm Katri Jukiba.

What's your name?" the girl said shyly to Zara.

Zara stared in awe at her.

"I-I'm Zara Pelekai but you look like my uncle Jumba." she answered.

But the Quanta Quaglian girl clutched her head in pain as she had a head ache but it passed as she calmed down.

Zara then saw the girls snicker at Katri but she didn't think it was funny but sighed as the day went on but saw Katri walk home alone as school let out but wondered where she lived but had to get home before Lilo got worried but was sad because the other girls thought she was just as strange as Katri but she decided to forget about it for now as she saw Haika run to greet her as he hugged her.

"Miss you much while you were at school." he said in Turian as she understood.

"I missed you too Haika but where's Jumba?

I need to tell him something." she answered as she went to the Big Red Battleship.

She hoped he was there.

* * *

Jumba was in the Big Red Battleship experimenting ut was happy to see her.

But he was curious as she told him about Katri but was curious to hear that a young female Quanta Quaglian living on Earh but was curious but had gasped when he got a call from a shelter on Earth in town but he saw a human on the video phone.

"_You must be Jumba Jukiba._

_I'm calling in regards to Katri Jukiba._

_We feel that she would be better with you than at the shelter with us because we stopped peoplke from adopting her but she doesn't fit in but she's ready for you."_ the owner told him.

"Ih Jumba will be there soon." he answered hanging up.

Zara then left before he found her as she went into the house but Lilo was in the back yard in the hammock with Stitch but she smiled seeing them but Lilo could tell she had a rough first day but understood because she remembered that from going to school.

She wondered where Jumba was going but Zara decided not to tell her until Jumba returned from the shelter but he hoped that Katri would be okay as Jumba was going to bring her home.

* * *

Katri wondered why the owner of the shelter had told her to pack her things but she wondered if she was getting adopted but she hoped that the person who was adopting her was nice but hoped it was somebody like her because she knew she was different from the other kids but she saw the X-Buggy pu;; up as Jumba got out from her window but was shy as she heard her name being called by the owner as she came downstairs carrying her suitcase but gasped seeing Jumba but he hugged her.

"You're........ just like me!" she said in awe.

Jumba smiled as he helped Katri with her suitcase as they left the shelter but he saw her playing with a locket around her neck but Jumba remembered that he and his wife had given Katri that after she was born but he decided not to tell her that he was her father yet until she figured it out herself but hoped she liked being part of the ohana but could tell she was nervous as they drove off to the Pelekai house but he remembered that night when the ship he along with Katri and his wife had crashed.

He listened as Katri was telling him a little about herself but she didn't have any evil in her but Jumba had a feeling it would emerge in time.

He sighed as they arrived at the Pelekai house.........


End file.
